The Other Padawan
by Khoshekh42
Summary: When Obi-Wan and his Padawan Anakin find themselves back in time, Obi-Wan finds his younger self and Qui-Gon, and he must come to terms that his younger self develops a crush on Anakin. Updated every weekday. Short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Master Obi-Wan, what exactly are we trying to find here? All I see are rocks and dirt." Anakin complained, just wanting to get back to the Jedi temple. He'd rather be anywhere but out here in the outer edge of the outer rim.

"Patience Anakin. It's a disturbance in the Force, that's what we're looking for."

"But there's only rocks and dirt!"

"Oh? How about that?" Obi-Wan pointed to a huge stone arch with a wavy force field shimmering in it.

"…I guess that might have something to do with it." Anakin admitted sheepishly.

"Let's go check it out then." Obi-Wan motioned for Anakin to land the ship on a grassy patch next to the stone arch.

The Jedi council had sent Anakin and Obi-Wan out on this mission to the far reaches of the outer rim to check up on a disturbance in the Force that hadn't been recorded for nearly 2000 years. They'd thought it'd be a nice lesson for Obi-Wan's disobedient Padawan.

Anakin landed the ship in the grassy patch and turned the ship off, staring in awe at the shimmering arch.

"What is it?" Anakin asked as he got out of the ship, and walked closer to it.

"I don't know. None of the Jedi council can figure it out." Obi-Wan responded, walking towards the arch with much more caution than Anakin, who was now about a foot away from the center of the force field. He reached out to touch it.

"Anakin, no!" Obi-Wan shouted at his Padawan, who didn't listen to him, as always.

Anakin vanished, sucked into the force field.

"Fuck." Obi-Wan muttered, diving into the force field after him.


	2. Chapter 2

When they woke up, they were lying in a desert, slowly getting covered with sand from the wind. They groaned as they sat up. Anakin was brushing off the sand, mumbling something about it under his breath. Obi-Wan made no move to get the sand off of his own robes, instead worriedly checking to make sure Anakin was okay.

"I'm fine Master!" Anakin told him, disgruntled. He stood up, his Padawan braid hitting him in the face with the force of the wind. Obi-Wan stood up, finally taking the time to brush the sand off. As soon as he'd figured out that Anakin was fine, he glared at him. "Anakin that was very irresponsible, you had no idea what the force field was, you shouldn't have touched it! Now we have no idea where we are, how to get back, or what's happening. I promise you that you'll be cleaning the kitchens for a week as soon as we get back to the Jedi temple." Obi-Wan didn't even know what he was saying anymore, simply trying to stay calm and not panic about the fact that Anakin could have gotten himself killed. Anakin stared down at his shoes. "I'm sorry Master. I should have waited until you told me what to do."

"Thank you, Anakin. Now let's figure out where we are. This place looks familiar somehow."

"I sense something over that direction. It feels like Jedi, but I'm not sure. It's pretty far away." Anakin squinted over in the direction that he was pointing, trying to see something that would indicate what exactly was over there, but he saw nothing but sand until a sand dune that looked to be about a mile out.

"Well. We'd better get walking then, shouldn't we?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Master you can't take off your hood, you're going to get yourself sick."

"Anakin, I'm going to die of heatstroke if I don't take off this heavy cloak. Is that really what you want?" Obi-Wan was about as close as whining to his Padawan as he'd ever gotten, so he just dripped his voice with sarcasm to mask that.

"It'll be better to keep it on, The shade from the hood lowers the temperature of the desert by several degrees. You'll be more likely to die of heatstroke if you take it off. Trust me, I grew up on Tatooine, I know what I'm talking about. Plus it's not even that hot here. It's only got one sun." Anakin argued back. "Grow up, Master." Obi-Wan (completely ignoring Anakin's jab) supposed he was actually right, he'd never spent much time on desert planets, other than Tatooine and some planet that Qui-Gon and he had been on to resolve some peace negotiation. But from what he'd actually experienced of deserts, he really hated them. Whether sandy and hot or an icy tundra, he'd rather stay away. Anakin was taking this rather well, Obi-Wan thought. He hadn't complained once excepting for complaining about Obi-Wan taking off his hood.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin was quiet. He felt bad for getting them in this mess. It had been his fault that they had ended up on this desert. So he kept quiet, except to chastise Obi-Wan for taking off his hood after Anakin had explicitly told him to keep it on.

"Master…" He finally spoke up. "I, uh, just wanted to apologize again for getting us into this whole ordeal." Obi-Wan stared at him for a moment before responding, "That's… very mature of you Anakin. But I don't blame you. We would have touched it eventually. While it would have been nice to get a couple readings on it before arriving here, it was bound to happen at some point. We'll get back."

"Thank you Master Obi-Wan." Anakin appeared to cheer up considerably after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon they caught sight of a small town, and their pace sped up noticeably. Finally arriving at the town, Obi-Wan was looking around for something to drink (Anakin being more used to days without anything to drink, coming from Tattooine). Anakin meanwhile, was trying to pinpoint exactly where the force sensitive Jedi were.

"It's coming from over there. I'm pretty sure that it's Jedi, Master."

"How are you not desperate for something to drink?"

"You're forgetting that I come from Tattooine. You know, water shortage and all. They didn't really waste much of their most precious substance on slaves." Obi-Wan had enough tact to not say anything to that. Instead he just asked where Anakin thought the Jedi were.

"Can't you figure it out yourself?"

"Yes. But I want you to tell me what you think."

Anakin groaned, and pointed over to where the Jedi were. "Do you know who they are, Master?" Obi-Wan cocked his head, and squinted. "I'm… not sure. They seem familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on who it is exactly."

"One of them seems familiar to me," Anakin told Obi-Wan, "But I can't recognize the other one."


	6. Chapter 6

"Master Obi-Wan? Why are you so quiet?"

"Oh it's nothing, just something about this planet, and something in the force, is reminding me of Master Qui-Gon." He sounded sad. Anakin had enough tact to not say anything to that. Instead he just kept walking toward the Jedi that were just across the small town.

"In fact," Obi-Wan sounded less sad, and more confused now, "This town seems really familiar. This species too. Excuse me?" He asked a person passing by him, "What planet is this? Sorry, my friend and I crash landed here."

"You two look like those two Jedi that came here to 'fix us'" He spat. "You've got the same stupid hair." He glared at Anakin. Obi-Wan looked more offended than Anakin (Who knew that his hair was stupid, and didn't need someone to tell him that).

"Looking past… that." Obi-Wan hesitated, "Is this Yuhhnjk?"

"Yeah. Now scram. I don't want to see your faces anymore." They did as he asked, not wanting to cause any trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who do you think the Jedi are? It's obviously a Master and Padawan, because one of them apparently has a Padawan braid."

"I don't know Anakin. You're seriously not thirsty?" Obi-Wan was incredulous

"Not really. Like I said. Slave on Tattooine." Anakin was starting to get bitter with Obi-Wan, who decided it was probably a good time to back off. Anakin started walking faster, head bent down, so he was farther ahead than Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan felt bad for bringing it up again.


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin ran into the Padawan first, being farther than Obi-Wan was. He looked familiar, and Anakin's force sense told him that this was the one that he recognized. The other Padawan looked confused.

"Who are you?" He asked, and he had a Coruscanti accent. "I don't recognize you."

"I think I recognize-" Which was all that he was able to say before he heard Obi-Wan's lightsaber unsheathe behind him. Anakin startled, and so did the other Padawan, who grabbed his own lightsaber.

"Master?!" Anakin sounded alarmed.

"Get away from him Anakin."

When Qui-Gon rounded the corner, and Obi-Wan dropped his lightsaber.


	9. Chapter 9

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Obi-Wan, what's going on here?" Qui-Gon told the other Padawan.

"That's not Obi-Wan." Anakin blurted out. Obi-Wan put his hand out to touch Anakin's shoulder in warning.

"Excuse me?" The other Padawan seemed offended.

"You're not-"

"Anakin shut up." Obi-Wan told him forcefully, not taking his eyes off of Qui-Gon.

"What?"

"I said shut up." Obi-Wan repeated. "Master Qui-Gon." Anakin opened his mouth to say something, but thought better and kept silent.

"Master, this is going to sound… odd. But what year is it?" Qui-Gon looked understandably confused, but answered, and Obi-Wan sighed.

"Anakin, that veil that you decided to touch was- shit- it was a time portal."


	10. Chapter 10

"Time portal?" All three of the rest of the Jedi asked. Anakin shook his head. "Master I don't understand, Qui-Gon is supposed to be-"

"Hush Anakin. I know. He," Obi-Wan pointed to the other Padawan, "Is me. As a Padawan. And yes, that is Qui-Gon. You've made us travel back in time.

"You?" The other Obi-Wan exclaimed, "You're me? From the future?" He looked the older Obi-Wan up and down, and blushed slightly. (If he happened to notice that his older self was rather hot, he didn't mention it).

"Yes. Anakin here is my- your- Padawan. Anakin this is myself from the past." Obi-Wan sounded rather resigned. Anakin still looked confused. "You're taking this rather well Master. I mean, we're in the past."

"I noticed." Obi-Wan drawled. "But you get used this sort of thing being a Jedi. You'll learn that soon enough.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay," Anakin tried to clarify, "So we traveled back in time because of that weird Jedi temple veil portal thing, we met you as a Padawan, and Master Qui-Gon, and now we don't know how to get back to the future.

"I assume our first option would be to try to go back to 'that weird Jedi temple veil portal thing' to see if that works. But other than that, yes we have no idea how to get back to the future." Obi-Wan responded, somewhat mocking his Padawan.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat," Qui-Gon said, "Obi-Wan and I need to get back to the peace treaty with the Yuhhnjktians."

"Oh yes, I remember that. You know, I'm sure that I could help with the negotiations, if I remember enough about the treaty."

Anakin groaned. He didn't want to be involved with peace negotiations. He thought that they were rather boring. But nonetheless, he was roped into it anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

As Anakin predicted, the peace negotiations were rather boring. But it seemed that the younger Obi-Wan was rather bored as well, which interested Anakin.

"So," Anakin whispered to him in the middle of the meeting, "You think this is boring?"

"Yeah. You don't?"

"Oh I think it's really boring too, it's just that your older self seems to think it's rather interesting."

It was true. Obi-Wan the senior seemed to be having fun, giving a grand speech about why peace on the planet would be for the best. Younger Obi-Wan seemed disappointed with himself.

"Trust me," He said to Anakin, "I hate negotiations just as much as the other Padawans do." Anakin grinned. "You know, I think I might kind of like you now." He whispered back at Obi-Wan.

For whatever reason, Obi-Wan's ears turned ever so slightly red at that.


	13. Chapter 13

Obi-Wan was indeed having fun. He enjoyed negotiating, especially to create peace for an entire planet. However, when the planet was extraordinarily hostile, things tended to not go well, and several breaks were needed in order to keep peace at the peace negotiations. So they stopped for lunch at a slightly sleazy diner with a scowling Yuhhnjktian across the counter. Anakin groaned. "I don't want to eat here."

"Anakin stop complaining."

"You were the one complaining earlier,Master."

"I was not complaining, Anakin, I was simply saying that I was thirsty because we'd been wandering the desert for hours."

"Sure."

Qui-Gon looked on them with amusement. He seemed to be enjoying himself.


	14. Chapter 14

After ordering their food, they slid into the 50's style booth complete with slightly sticky red vinyl.

"I can already tell that this food is going to make me feel ill." Younger Obi-Wan's lip curled up slightly as he poked the vinyl, disgusted by its stickiness.

"Now who's complaining?" Anakin mocked, grinning at his Master. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something, but Qui-Gon had already started chastising his Padawan.

"Obi-Wan you need to be respectful and sit quietly. You're going to eat your food when it gets here." Obi-Wan looked sheepish. "Yes Master. I apologize."


	15. Chapter 15

Obi-Wan was right, perhaps. When the food came, they could practically see the pools of grease around the bottom of the hamburgers. Anakin smiled stiffly and thanked the server, but once they left he looked at his food, completely horrified. He picked up his hamburger and squeezed it. A small stream of grease came out. Younger Obi-Wan stared at Anakin's hamburger in disgust. "Nope. I can't eat this. This is too… eurgh." He said, shuddering.

Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were already eating their hamburgers, but even they had to admit that it was a little bit too greasy for their liking.

Anakin drained his water glass, and put his hamburger on the top of his cup, watching the grease drip into the clear cup. Anakin's Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, act like a normal person for once in your life? Be polite and take your damn hamburger off of your cup."

Except the younger Obi-Wan had already followed suit and drained his glass, and set his hamburger on top of it.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said, seeming tired. Both Obi-Wans looked at him. Qui-Gon sighed. "Alright I'm going to call you," He pointed to the younger Obi-Wan, "Obi Wan. And I'm going to call you," He pointed to the other Obi-Wan, "Kenobi. Just to avoid confusion." They nodded.

"In the meantime, Obi-Wan. Don't be so childish. I expected more of you."

"It was a good idea, Master Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan said defensively. Qui-Gon sighed again. He seemed exasperated. "Just eat your fucking hamburger Obi-Wan."


	16. Chapter 16

Anakin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Master Kenobi, what was that that I just heard. Could it possibly have been Master Qui-Gon swearing?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh dear." Kenobi seemed somewhat afraid of where this was going.

"But if I remember right, I think I remember you saying something along the lines of 'Master Qui-Gon would never swear'. Was that a lie Master? Because you must know that it's against the Jedi code to lie."

"Kenobi, what did you get yourself into?" Qui-Gon seemed rather amused by all of this.


	17. Chapter 17

Soon they left the restaurant, slightly embarrassed on Kenobi and Qui-Gon's part.

"Anakin!" Kenobi hissed at him once they'd left the restaurant, "What the hell was that?" He'd dragged him away from Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"What?"

"You embarrassed me in front of both of them. They must think that I can't control you at all. You have to act like an adult, Anakin. I know you're only nineteen but if you're a Jedi you not only have to act your age, you have to act more mature than your age. That was completely disrespectful."

"I'm sorry Master. I guess I didn't think."

"Yes well, just try to in the future. And if you don't I'll be forced to make you clean the kitchens every day for a week."

"But-" Glare.

"Yes Master."


	18. Chapter 18

Anakin walked back over to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon with his tail between his legs, and his head down in shame. He was embarrassed at getting shouted at in front of another Padawan, whether it was actually Obi-Wan or not.

"Hey. Sorry that you got shouted at and I didn't. I tried to convince Qui-Gon to punish me too if you were going to get punished." Obi-Wan stepped into stride beside Anakin, who was walking far ahead of the two adults.

"It's fine."

Silence.

"So… you're my Padawan in the future?"

"I guess I am. You know, you look nothing like Master Kenobi." Anakin was glancing at him up and down.

"I noticed."


	19. Chapter 19

They continued walking and talking and Kenobi was getting worried that his young self and Anakin were beginning to be friends.

"This could be bad." He told Qui-Gon.

"How so?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kenobi was incredulous, "He's going to get leverage on me and torture me with it."

Qui-Gon just laughed at him. "That's your own burden to bear, Kenobi."

Kenobi half-heartedly glared at his old master. "You know, in your death I'd forgotten how absolutely awful you were.


	20. Chapter 20

"So what's the most embarrassing thing that you've had happen to you?" Anakin asked.

"Excuse you?" Obi-Wan sounded appalled.

"Embarrassing stuff. You know, so I can use it on Master Kenobi."

"How does this benefit me? At all? This could only go bad for me."

"But it's not YOU you. Just… you know. I just want to be able to make fun of Master Kenobi. Come on please? This is such a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Anakin begged. Obi-Wan just shook his head, and kept silent.

"Some time that you broke the Jedi code? I won't tell Master Qui-Gon!"

"No! I'm not an idiot, do I look like an idiot?" Obi-Wan almost sounded panicked on the last part, although Anakin didn't seem to notice.

"Course not, but it's not like you'd have to deal with it any time soon."

"Yes but I'll regret it when I do have to deal with it."


	21. Chapter 21

Qui-Gon was watching the two Padawans interact with interest. Eventually, he turned to Kenobi. "So I die in the future." Kenobi startled. "I never-"

"Oh I know. But I was able to figure it out, did you really think that I wouldn't?"

"I'd hoped."

"I don't expect you to tell me how, nor do I want you to. Neither of us actually understand how time travel works."

"I… wasn't going to tell you." Kenobi sounded like he was in pain.

"Bullshit. Of course you were. Don't think I don't know you, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

As they watched, Obi-Wan punched Anakin in the arm, and Anakin cried out in pain.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey! The hell was that for?" Anakin shouted at Obi-Wan, rubbing his injured arm.

"Do you ever shut up?" Obi-Wan was fuming.

"I promise I won't tell them! I promise I was just joking when I said I'd tell Master Qui-Gon!" Anakin had his hands raised in surrender. Obi-Wan's face was a flaming red. "You know, just because I used to have a crush on Siri Tachi doesn't mean that I do now."

"'Kay 'kay fine. Course. Damn you're strong." Anakin commented, glancing at Obi-Wan's biceps. Obi-Wan turned a whole new shade of red.


	23. Chapter 23

"Okay, I told you about Siri, it's only fair if you tell me a secret."

"Fine. Um… I've got a crush on a queen?" Anakin seemed unsure whether this actually counted or not, as Obi-Wan definitely knew about it in the future.

"A queen? What queen?"

"The queen of Naboo. Padmé Amidala." Obi-Wan could practically see the metaphorical heart eyes that Anakin got when he talked about Padmé.

"Oh." He almost sounded disappointed.


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh dear. Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon shouted up ahead after a few minutes. "You just passed the turn for the meeting hall." It appeared that Obi-Wan had been so caught up in his conversation that he'd completely missed their turn. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan turned around. Kenobi shook his head. It was something he'd expect of Anakin, but it seemed like he had a bad influence on his younger self. It was exactly what he was afraid was going to happen, Anakin would start rubbing off on him. Kenobi shuddered, hoping that he wouldn't rub off on him too much. After all, if he did, Kenobi didn't even know if he would grow up to be the same person, and he didn't know how time lines worked, like Qui-Gon said.

"Come on Anakin," He called to his Padawan, "We have to start up negotiations again before dinner."


	25. Chapter 25

Once again, negotiations were boring, so Anakin and Obi-Wan spent the entire time whispering to each other thing that Kenobi hoped weren't his deepest and darkest secrets. He thanked everything that the trip to Mandalore hadn't happened to him at this point in time. He didn't want his younger self blabbing about his… time with Satine.


	26. Chapter 26

After negations were over for the day, Anakin and Obi-Wan started walking down the road, gossiping about who knew what. Kenobi was just tense about what they were talking about. Hoping they weren't talking about him, he caught up to them.

"What are you talking about?" They stopped talking immediately.

"Oh, are you talking about me?"

"Um… No?"

"Really?"

Anakin paused, looking slightly guilty. "I know you had a crush on Siri Tachi!" Kenobi sighed. "Oh dear." He knew something like this was going to happen.

"Anakin that was a long time ago. It doesn't mean anything, and nothing ever came of it. Now come on, go in here."

They turned into a restaurant, one that was slightly better than the one that they'd eaten lunch at. Kenobi didn't want to have to watch the disaster that was lunch again.


	27. Chapter 27

Apparently, everyone else had the same idea to go to that particular restaurant, and they had to get separate tables, one where Anakin and Obi-Wan sat, and one where Kenobi and Qui-Gon sat at. This made Kenobi rather nervous. He didn't know what Anakin would tell Obi-Wan about the future, and what Obi-Wan would tell Anakin about his own life.

Except it was much worse than he'd thought.

"Oh fuck." Kenobi went pale. He knew himself, his mannerisms, and how he reacted to different situations. The way he turned red when certain things happened. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Uh- uh…" Kenobi panicked. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

But something was wrong.

It appeared that Obi-Wan had developed a crush on Anakin.


	28. Chapter 28

Kenobi was panicking just a bit. No, he thought, he- I- can't have a crush on Anakin of all people.

"Kenobi?" Qui-Gon questioned, staring at his pale friend, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm, uh, I'm- I'm fine." He stuttered, lying through his teeth. He was definitely not okay. Finding out that his younger self might have a crush on his Padawan was definitely… weird. Crazy. Terrifying even.


	29. Chapter 29

Obi-Wan was blushing furiously. Anakin was adorable, and he just kept flirting with him. Not purposefully, he didn't think, but flirting nonetheless. Doing things like touching Obi-Wan's shoulder, and saying that Obi-Wan was really his only friend.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hmm?" Obi-Wan shook out of his stupor.

"You okay? You look like you're running a fever or something."

"How do you mean?"

"You're awfully red." Anakin looked genuinely concerned. Obi-Wan fell a little bit more for Anakin. He turned an even darker shade of red. "Um, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little warm."

"Just making sure."


	30. Chapter 30

Anakin watched Obi-Wan stand up.

"I have to go to the restroom."

Anakin stood up too. "Yeah, I have to go too." He looked somewhat nervous. Obi-Wan didn't seem to notice.

Anakin walked into the bathroom first, holding the door open for Obi-Wan.

"A gentleman." Obi-Wan smirked.

"Not quite." Anakin said, right before he grabbed the back of Obi-Wan's head, pulling him closer, and bringing Obi-Wan's lips to his.


	31. Chapter 31

Obi-Wan barely hesitated before returning the kiss. Until he pulled back suddenly, eyes wide, and face flushed. "No, no no no. We can't do this. This is against the code." He wanted to kiss Anakin again.

"Who cares about the code!" Anakin was nearly shouting. Obi-Wan had no doubt that the people closest to the restroom could hear him.

"I do!"

"Of course you do." Anakin sounded bitter. He looked embarrassed.

Obi-Wan kissed Anakin again.

He didn't know what to do, but he knew that this felt right.


	32. Chapter 32

"They've been in the bathroom for some time." Kenobi seemed to have developed a nervous tick by bouncing his leg up and down.

"So?" Qui-Gon was still trying to figure out what it was that was bothering Kenobi.

"So… nothing. Nothing." He'd put on a pseudo-calm voice. Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Kenobi confirmed.

"Then why are you so nervous? Remember, I know you Kenobi. You're definitely nervous. Don't even try to deny it."

Kenobi squirmed uncomfortably. "You know I've forgotten how much of an arse you were." He told Qui-Gon irritably. Qui-Gon just chuckled, mildly amused.

"But it's nothing. Just that I know myself, and how I react to things, and I might be reacting… badly to this… thing."

"How so?"

"I said it's nothing. Nothing you need to worry about anyway." It was most definitely something that Qui-Gon should have been worrying about, but Kenobi really didn't want to have to have that conversation with him.


	33. Chapter 33

"What are we doing, Anakin?" He spoke in nearly a whisper, still pressed flush up against him.

"I don't know."

"We can't do this."

"I… I know. But it just…"

"I know."

"But we can't do this." Obi-Wan sounded heartbroken. Somehow, with just barely having known Anakin, he felt that he was already…


	34. Chapter 34

In love. Obi-Wan was sure of it, despite never having been in love before. And it felt… Incredible, yet awful. Amazing, yet heartbreaking. It felt great, yet he hated it.

He didn't want to be in love. He was a Jedi. He was a good Jedi. He was supposed to go through life never experiencing true love. He'd come to terms with that.

But he couldn't come to terms with not being with Anakin. Not now. Not anymore. Anakin was different than Siri Tachi. With Siri, he'd started getting a crush on her, and it was pretty much done then and there, but with Anakin…


	35. Chapter 35

Anakin was pretty sure that he was falling for this guy. He was perfect. He was beautiful, he was smart, and he was everything that Anakin could have asked for. And yet this was Obi-Wan. How could he be falling for Obi-Wan? And yet he was, somehow.

He kissed him again.

"I know we can't do this, Obi-Wan. But maybe we can. You can't tell me that there haven't been Jedi that've broken the code and had girlfriends and boyfriends."

Obi-Wan kissed him again.

"I know, Anakin. But…"

"I love you." Anakin blurted out. Obi-Wan's eyes widened.

"I… I do too."

"You do?"

"I think… I think I do."

They kissed again.


	36. Chapter 36

Kenobi was starting to get worried. They'd been in the bathroom far too long to just be using the facilities. He swore that if they were… well, he didn't even want to think about that possibility. He could almost feel himself getting paler. Qui-Gon was starting to notice.

"Kenobi, you really don't look well, are you sure you don't want to leave and get some rest?" Qui-Gon asked, sounding concerned. Kenobi opened his mouth to say 'no', until half way through, he changed his mind. "Yes. Yes I really should go." He stood up. "Now where could Anakin and… him be? I'll check the restrooms."


	37. Chapter 37

"We need to talk about this Anakin." Obi-Wan took a couple steps back, as to distance himself from Anakin.

"What is there to talk about? I know you, remember. You're just going to say that it's against the code, and nothing can come of any of it." Anakin sounded bitter. Obi-Wan didn't say anything for a moment, standing there, thinking. "Well… If you're from the future… You're going to have to leave anyway."

"Exactly, so nothing can-"

"I wasn't finished. If you're going to have to leave anyway, then I don't see the harm in having it play out while you're here." It took a second for Anakin to understand what Obi-Wan was saying. But when he did, he grinned, and laughed, and leaned forward and kissed Obi-Wan.

They were both grinning when they separated.


	38. Chapter 38

"Come on," Anakin said, "We've got to go. They're going to get suspicious soon." They stepped away from each other, as soon as Anakin had given Obi-Wan one last peck on the cheek. Obi-Wan splashed some water on his face so that it wouldn't be so red when he walked out of the restroom.

Except then Kenobi himself walked in. Obi-Wan instantly went red again. Anakin was only barely able to keep his cool. Kenobi looked relieved that Obi-Wan was over at the sink, while Anakin was just leaning up against the wall, nowhere near each other.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan. It's time to go." It still felt weird to be referring to someone else by his own name.

Anakin and Obi-Wan quickly left the bathroom, with only a short glance towards each other.


	39. Chapter 39

Qui-Gon noticed how much less worried Kenobi looked when he came back from the bathroom. He made a mental note of that, keeping it in the back of his mind, along with all of the other things that Kenobi had been doing strangely.

Looking pale and nervous.

Looking over at Obi-Wan and Anakin as if he were expecting something.

Getting nervous when they were out of sight for any amount of time.

Seeming uneasy about the fact that Obi-Wan and Anakin had started getting along so well.

Looking less nervous when he had his eye-

Oh.

Oh dear.

 _Perhaps,_ Qui-Gon thought, _I ought to have a talk with Obi-Wan about attachments._


	40. Chapter 40

The next day or so passed with Kenobi watching carefully over Obi-Wan and Anakin, while Obi-Wan and Anakin spent their time exchanging small glances, and slight touches, and sassing each other quietly during the peace negotiations.

Unfortunately for them, the peace negotiations were over altogether way too soon. Which meant that Kenobi wanted to leave the planet to go back to the original planet that he and Anakin had been sent to, to try to get back to the future. Which meant that their fairytale was over, and Anakin had to leave Obi-Wan in the past.

As much as Kenobi had noticed that Obi-Wan seemed to hate the peace negotiations, when they ended, he seemed almost… sad. When he noticed this, Kenobi groaned. He was loathing when Qui-Gon were to figure out his younger self's crush on Anakin. That was, if he didn't know already.


	41. Chapter 41

"Kenobi? May I… Talk to you?" Qui-Gon asked, sounding like he was going to regret the conversation he was about to have.

"Yes of course." Kenobi seemed nervous. He didn't like where this was going.

They'd gotten to Qui-Gon's ship, and they were already on their way to the time travel planet. It would take several days, what with the planet being on the very edge of the outer rim, deep in wild space.

"This is about Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon looked uncomfortable.

"Oh." Kenobi had two options, he could either just deny knowing what Qui-Gon was talking about, or he could just…

"So you know about… that?"

"It was rather obvious." Qui-Gon admitted. Kenobi's ears turned pink.

"So…" Kenobi asked, "What are you going to do about it?"

"What am _I_ going to do with it? He _is_ you, you should be the one to deal with it."

"He's your Padawan!"

After several minutes of bickering back and forth like this, Kenobi was forced to admit that logically, Obi-Wan would probably listen to himself more than he would to Qui-Gon. He stood up, to walk to the main area of the ship where Anakin and Obi-Wan were. He had to say, he really wanted to see what they were doing.


	42. Chapter 42

When they first were alone in the ship, Anakin and Obi-Wan had decided that they needed to talk.

"So what are we going to when I leave?" Anakin asked, looking down at the ground instead of looking at Obi-Wan.

"Do we have to think about that?"

"Yes! What am I supposed to do when Master Kenobi finds out that we were- are- in love?"

"We don't do anything. We go on with our lives, and don't tell anyone! We're breaking the Jedi code by doing this, Anakin."

"What if I stayed here?" Anakin blurted out something he'd obviously been thinking about for quite a while.

"What?"

"What if I just stayed here? After all, we don't know how to work it, and I might not even _survive_ if I try to go back to the future. So if I just… stayed. We could be together!"

"No we couldn't, Anakin! The only reason we were able to do this in the first place was because we knew that it would end. We knew that it couldn't work. Anakin you have to go back."

"But what if I want to stay?


	43. Chapter 43

Kenobi walked into the main area of the ship. "Obi-Wan, may I… talk to you? In private?" Obi-Wan nodded, glancing nervously over at Anakin. He followed Kenobi over into the sleeping area.

"Listen, Obi-Wan…" Obi-Wan was already bright red.

"I've… noticed that you seem to have, um, a sort of… crush on Anakin." Obi-Wan looked down at the ground, even redder than he was before.

"And I just thought I should… remind you that attachments are strictly forbidden by the Jedi code. That being said." Kenobi was a little pink as well by this point. "I'm not going to tell anyone, and neither is Qui-Gon. I just wanted to remind you that you shouldn't pursue your… feelings."

"Yes. I understand." Obi-Wan was staring at the ground to hide his embarrassment and guilt.


	44. Chapter 44

They wandered back into the main area of the ship, where Kenobi was torn between staying to make sure that nothing happened between Anakin and Obi-Wan (he didn't _think_ that Obi-Wan's feelings were reciprocated but he couldn't be too sure), and going back to the front of the ship to get away from the awkwardness.

He eventually decided that between the fact that his master and his older self were sitting just a room away, and the fact that Anakin probably didn't return his feelings, Obi-Wan wouldn't try anything on the ship.

Kenobi walked back to the cockpit, where Qui-Gon gave him a look to ask him how his talk with Obi-Wan went.

"It was fine. I think he gets the point."

"Good. I told you he would react better to you talking to him."

Obi-Wan decided not to mention the fact that no actual 'discussion' between them, instead a short lecture and a simple 'yes, I understand' from Obi-Wan.


	45. Chapter 45

"So what were you saying about staying here?" Obi-Wan asked quietly, almost hoping that Anakin would stay, almost hoping he would leave. He wanted to be with Anakin for longer, but knowing that he couldn't, he just wanted Anakin to leave so he could try to stop thinking about him.

"I don't know… I mean, I'd love to stay here, to stay with you, but… I know that I have to leave." Anakin was quiet too.

"I know what you mean."

"I would seriously consider staying here to be with you, hell I would abandon everything of mine to stay and be with you. Obi-Wan, I don't know _how,_ and I don't know _why,_ but I fell in love with you, and I would do anything for you, or to be with you."

Obi-Wan's insides melted. Tears pricked at his eyes, because he knew that as much as they were talking about Anakin staying, he knew that it was just that. Talk. Nothing would come of it, and nothing _could_ come of it. Obi-Wan hated it.

Because he'd fallen in love with Anakin Skywalker.


	46. Chapter 46

Obi-Wan kissed Anakin, trying to forget everything. Trying to forget that he'd be gone a just a few short days, trying to forget the Jedi code. Trying to forget how _wrong_ all of this must be. But he kissed him anyway, trying to forget.

Anakin kissed Obi-Wan, trying to remember everything. Trying to remember what Obi-Wan first said to him, trying to remember the first moment he'd realized he'd fallen for this guy. Trying to remember their first kiss. So he kissed him again, trying to remember.

Kenobi tried to ignore it all. Not knowing what the Padawans could be doing back there, he tried to ignore that it could be bad for him, bad for his former self, bad for Anakin, and bad for the Jedi in general. Tried to ignore what he hoped Obi-Wan was ignoring himself.

The ship tried to handle the sudden burst of the Force. Tried to handle what couldn't be explained by either master on the ship, tried to handle its extreme hold on the ship that had slowed now below hyperspace. Tried to handle it, but couldn't. It failed.

And suddenly the ship was falling. Falling below the atmosphere of a planet that wasn't anywhere near where they were supposed to be. Falling toward Coruscant. Falling toward the Jedi temple, currently inhabited by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, discussing tactics for their next battle in the Clone Wars.


	47. Chapter 47

While Kenobi and Qui-Gon were trying to get control of the ship, Obi-Wan and Anakin were panicking, and clutching each other.

"If I die," Anakin said, looking at Obi-Wan, "I would have tried to stay. I would have left the Jedi order entirely if it meant being with you."

Obi-Wan kissed him hard, all of his emotions pouring out into the Force. _I'm in love with Anakin Skywalker._ It said. _And I don't give a fuck anymore._ It said. _Because I just want to be with him._ It said. _Forever._ It said.

The ship was crashing down, gaining speed as it plummeted to Coruscant.

Anakin was sure that this was going to be how he died. Ironic, he decided, that he was going to die in a ship crash, when he felt his life truly began that day that he won the speeder race.

But somehow, as he kissed Obi-Wan, he wasn't afraid. Obi-Wan, in the few days that he knew him, had become his rock. He could trust him with his life. And now he was.


	48. Chapter 48

Meanwhile, down on the planet, Anakin was arguing with Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, if we advance to the city, we're all going to get slaughtered!"

"We don't have another choice, Anakin! If Grievous ends up taking over Tika, they'll have access to all the supplies that they need to win the war! We're going to get slaughtered anyway."

They'd stood up and were now nearly nose to nose.

When Rex burst in. "Hey, uh, Generals. If I can interrupt, there's a Republic ship coming down about a few miles out from here in that field."

They both jumped to action, Obi-Wan grabbing his lightsaber off the table, and Anakin rushed out of the room after him.


	49. Chapter 49

Anakin jumped into a speeder, grabbing Obi-Wan by the hand to pull him in faster.

"You know I'm perfectly capable to get into a speeder." Obi-Wan snarked at Anakin.

"Yeah but this way is faster."

"Just be sa- oh god!" Obi-Wan shouted as Anakin sped off at top speed, obviously _not_ being safe, as Obi-Wan had been trying to tell him to be.

"Sorry Obi-Wan, we don't have time for safety." Obi-Wan clutched to the seat. He'd never liked flying with Anakin in times of emergency. While he knew that Anakin would always get them back to safety eventually, the chance of a crash were somehow greatly increased when Anakin was flying.


	50. Chapter 50

Getting to the field before any of the clones (per Anakin's reckless flying), Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped out of the speeder to inspect the ship.

"Huh." Anakin said, squinting at it, "I haven't seen that model since… I was a Padawan."

"Yes… that is odd."

They approached it carefully, unsure of what they'd find inside.

"For all we know, this could be some sort of Separatist plot. Be careful." Obi-Wan warned. He knew that Anakin probably wouldn't listen to him, but it was at least worth saying so that if Anakin got injured he could stand above him and say 'I told you so'.


	51. Chapter 51

"Hello?" Obi-Wan asked not knowing if anyone was alive in the crashed ship.

"Kriff! Obi-Wan! You'd better come and see this!" Anakin's voice was higher pitched than normal and he sounded somewhat panicked. "Language, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, as he walked to the main area of the ship, where he found two boys passed out on the floor. Except one of them looked like Obi-Wan when he was a Padawan, and one looked like Anakin when he was a Padawan.

"Why the fuck does he look like me?"

"And he looks like me as a Padawan." Obi-Wan was much calmer than Anakin was, but he was freaking out internally.

"What?"

"The one there. He looks like me when I was a Padawan."

"He doesn't look like you…"

"Well it is."

There was suddenly a groan from the cockpit. Anakin and Obi-Wan glanced at each other before running towards the cockpit.

Where they met Obi-Wan again, coming out of the cockpit, except looking how he did back when he was Anakin's master. Mullet and everything.

Obi-Wan had a feeling that this was going to be a very strange mission.


	52. Chapter 52

"What the actual kriff." Anakin was staring at the younger Obi-Wan with an air of panic about him. Obi-Wan could understand too. He was staring at himself, back when he had a mullet, and if he looked down, he could see himself again, except as a Padawan. His other self seemed rather panicked as well, but somehow looked as if he knew what was going on.

"Anakin?" Kenobi asked, staring at him with wide eyes. Suddenly he seemed to understand. "Oh fuck no… Not again."

"Again?" Obi-Wan asked, "What's going on?" Kenobi sighed, "Time travel. That's what's going on. I'm from the past. _Way_ in the past. See, Anakin and I," He motioned towards the Anakin that was passed out on the floor, "Somehow ended up back in the past, and we met up with my Padawan self and Qui-Gon."

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan lit up with hope.

Kenobi smiled, somewhat sadly. "He's in there."

Obi-Wan pushed past Kenobi and walked into the cockpit. And there was Qui-Gon Jinn, passed out in the pilot's seat.


	53. Chapter 53

He looked dead. And Obi-Wan had a moment of panic. A moment where he thought back to the moment that he saw Qui-Gon get stabbed through the chest with Darth Maul's lightsaber.

It was terrifying. He'd just been given the small amount of hope that he might be able to see Qui-Gon alive again. But seeing him passed out on the pilot's seat gave him such a great amount of panic that he let out a small gasp. It gave him flashbacks to how he cradled Qui-Gon to him as the life drained out of his former master. To how Qui-Gon had told him to train Anakin. To how Obi-Wan was clouded with grief and had his brush with the dark side as he slaughtered Darth Maul.

He felt sick. He felt anger coursing through him, wanting to pick up his lightsaber and kill whoever had caused Qui-Gon's downfall for the second time.

And yet he knew that he was alive. Except this didn't help him, for whatever reason. He still felt just as angry.

He still wanted to kill.


	54. Chapter 54

But soon, Qui-Gon began to wake up, and that urge died inside Obi-Wan. A wave of relief washed over him, and he smiled.

"Qui-Gon!" Qui-Gon stirred, mumbling under his breath. "What the fuck, Kenobi." Obi-Wan laughed, slightly giddy, glad to see that his late master hadn't changed a bit. Qui-Gon sat up, and stared up at Obi-Wan with confusion. "I thought you had longer hair." He narrowed his eyes, trying to make sense of the situation. "And you looked younger." Suddenly his face dropped into an angry scowl. "No fucking way. Time travel. Again?" Obi-Wan nodded, still smiling.

Anakin walked in, glancing at Qui-Gon in surprise before talking to Obi-Wan. "Hey, the kids are starting to wake up.

"Yes of course. Anakin, I'd like you to meet Qui-Gon Jinn."

Anakin nodded at him with respect, something rarely seen in Anakin. He shook Qui-Gon's hand. "It's nice to meet you again, Master Qui-Gon." He turned back to Obi-Wan. "Hey it's a little weird back there. You'd better go calm down… yourself cause he's kinda freaking out about something. Probably the whole time travel thing."


	55. Chapter 55

Obi-Wan was panicking. He thought he was going to die. Except instead he was here, on Coruscant, with yet another version of himself apparently. Now that he was near the Jedi temple, he was panicking, somehow convinced that everyone would find out about him and Anakin. That his older self would find out about him and Anakin. And then tell Qui-Gon. In every scenario that he played out in his head, somehow Qui-Gon ended up finding out about Anakin and he's relationship and telling Yoda, Yoda and Mace Windu would yell at him, and then he'd get kicked out of the Jedi order.

He could barely breathe. Part of him wanted to just tell Anakin that they couldn't be together, period. Even though Anakin was 'leaving' (Which Obi-Wan was becoming more and more convinced that it wasn't possible to go to any specific point in time purposefully).

But another part of him wanted to grab Anakin's hand, and just run. Run away from the Jedi order. Run away from the Jedi code. Run away from a life where he couldn't spend it loving Anakin.

Instead, he sat there quietly, with tears running down his face.


	56. Chapter 56

"Shit, Obi-Wan are you okay?" Anakin asked, suddenly realized that Obi-Wan was crying.

"Yeah." Obi-Wan wiped his face off. "Just… thinking." Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, holding him close.

"They'll see." Obi-Wan tried to pull away, but Anakin just held him closer.

"I don't care."

Obi-Wan was still crying, tears were flowing down his face faster now. Now that Anakin held him so sweetly.

"I don't want to go." He whispered, sharing his fears with Anakin. "I don't want to leave you."


End file.
